Twisted Soul
by moogleknight
Summary: Voldemort is on a quest to unlock the powers of the Twisted Nether. Can Harry, Tonks and Illidan Stormrage stop him? Xover with Warcraft. Independent and Undead!Harry.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Blizzard Entertainment, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Narrative Notes -

Normal Story

'Talking'

"Quotes"

_**Parseltongue/Magic**_

_Flashback/Thinking_

oOo

'Bye, then, Potter.' said Moody, grasping Harry's shoulder for a moment with a gnarled hand.

'Take care, Harry,' said Lupin quietly. ' Keep in touch.'

'Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can,' Mrs. Weasley whispered, hugging him again.

'We'll see you soon, mate,' said Ron anxiously, shaking Harry's hand.

'Really soon, Harry,' said Hermione earnestly. 'We promise.'

Harry nodded. He somehow could not find words to tell them what it meant to him, to see them all standing here, on his side and giving him there support. Instead, he smiled, raised a hand in farewell, turned around and led the way out of the station towards the sunlit street, with Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley hurrying along in his wake.

oOo

Fifteen minutes later, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, sat in back of the Vernon's new company car, and couldn't help himself from thinking back to what happened in the Department of Mysteries.

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrivals. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her._

_'Come on you can do better then that!' he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room._

_The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest._

_The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock._

_Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais._

_It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging for the arch._

_Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfathers wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as through in a high wind, then fell back into place._

_Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing. Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second..._

_But Sirius did not reappear._

_'Sirius!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'_

At that moment, Harry finally fell victim to his suppressed grief, and let loose a small sob. Uncle Vernon looked at Harry in the mirror, and growled. 'What's the matter boy? Your freaky friends finally figured out how much of a loser you are?'

Harry angrily replied, 'No, nothing's the matter, Uncle Vernon.'

Vernon smirked and replied, 'Yeah sure. Now shut up freak.'

Harry looked out the window and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for himself. At least Sirius didn't have to endure what he did now.

_No, It's not right to think like that, Harry thought._

oOo

Later in the day, Harry sat on his mattress in his room and stared at the wall opposite.

He sat there for what must have been hours until Aunt Petunia called him and told him that dinner was ready.

He walked down the stairs slowly, and grimaced as he walked into the kitchen.

_Yuck, peas._

Harry moved over to the bench were plates 4 plates of food currently resided, and after being told to by Aunt Petunia, helped take them to the table.

Harry took a seat next to Dudley and stared at his small portion. To Harry the size of his portion was not surprising but he had a lot on his mind. For a good 5 minutes Harry sat and listened grimly to Dudley recounting a recent boxing fight he had won.

Finally Uncle Vernon turned to Harry and said 'What are you so sad about boy?'

'Nothing, Uncle Vernon.'

'I doubt that. Did your boyfriend die or something?'

'I don't have a boyfriend, Uncle Vernon.' Harry snarled, barely controlling his anger.

'Oh I know, you miss your godfather. I heard some of those freaks consoling you. Are you feeling sad because he is not here for you to bugger before you go to sleep?'

After Vernon finished, Harry snapped. He felt an influx of magic and heard Petunia's expensive china shatter.

Harry stormed out of the room and run up the stairs to his room. Harry run straight at his door and pushed his hand forward, opening the door with his magic, even though Harry would not remember his use of Wandless Magic at the time.

Harry sat down on his mattress and fumed at his uncle. _Oh, I'm in so much trouble._

After a argument between his Aunt and Uncle could be heard for a few minutes, his Uncle Vernon screamed 'BOY! That's IT! I'm going to come and fix you up for good!'

Vernon charged up the stairs, grabbing a golf club from a room along the way. Meanwhile, Harry was fumbling through his trunk in search of his wand, and eventually found it under his copy of _Standard Book of Spells Grade Five._

'**_Colloportus!' _**Harry yelled, after leveling his wand at the door.

Harry heard Vernon scream in rage just outside of the door, after trying the now locked door. 'Oh boy! Your freakishness can't save you this time!'

Vernon raised his club and smashed it into the wall next to the door, all the while screaming obscenities about Harry.

Petunia and Dudley waited up the stairs and stood transfixed, staring in horror at the enraged figure of Vernon Dursley.

Harry meanwhile was wondering what the fuck he should do when Vernon got through.

To sum it up, he had no fucking idea.

Dudley, being the suck up he is, decided to join in the destruction of the wall next to the door to his old bedroom. He went to the closet and grabbed a second golf club.

Vernon was still taking it out on the wall, and had taken down a fair bit of it. The hallway was filled with plaster and rubble.

Harry was panicking. _Where the fuck was the order?_

Dudley charged up to Vernon and pushed him out of the way, and raised his club.

He swung and hit the wall with tremendous force from his now powerful muscles.

The rest of the wall crumbled and fell to rubble on the floor.

Harry witnessed the wall collapse, and then glimpsed the shadowy figure that came through after it.

Harry, scared for his life, saw the figure raise his club, and start to swing, aiming directly for his own head.

Harry leveled his wand in panic and used the first spell that came to mind at the same moment that he remembered all the pain that his so called "family" had caused him.

'**_Avada Kedavra!' _**Harry screamed.

It was after the green light left his wand that Harry finally recognized the horror stricken face on Dudley Dursley, his cousin, who flew backwards from the forceful presence of the dark spell and hit the wall with a horrible sickening crack.

Vernon saw his son hit the wall and roared in pain and vengeful anger. He stomped in through the hole and raised his club in the same position Dudley occupied 10 seconds earlier.

Harry was ready with no regrets, as more horrible images of him being abused, neglected and taunted for a huge part of his childhood. '**_Avada Ked...'_**

It was then that the first (and only) member of his guard from the Order apparated in.

It was Tonks, who was facing towards him, with Vernon Dursley directly behind her.

Directly in the path of his curse.

'**_...avra!' _**Harry shouted.

Harry looked on in pure terror as his brain caught up to his vision, at the same moment as the green light hit Tonks, and then the hard metal club Vernon had hit him directly across his face.

oOo

Hours later, he remembered coming to consciousness.

His vision was blurry but he knew that he was lying on the floor from the feeling of vertigo he experienced.

Everything hurt when Harry tried to move. His chest hurt when he inhaled, and his nose hurt when he exhaled. Harry just lay there taking in the surroundings and his predicament.

Harry could feel something stuck under his legs, which rested at a weird angle, Harry also could feel wetness under his head.

He tried to get up but collapsed back to the floor as his legs gave under his weight.

_Good Idea Harry._

Harry lay there, broken and dying on the floor, as he succumbed back into unconsciousness.

oOo

Harry stood beside a lake when he came back to consciousness. He looked around and realized he was on a mountain, with a lake on top. Clouds floated around him.

It was the strangest lake Harry had over seen. It shimmered, glowed and sparkled intensely silvery blue, but yet it looked calm and serene.

Harry turned around and his heart got a jolt.

Not five feet away stood his nemesis, Tom Riddle.

Tom stood looking at the lake with a greedy expression on his snakelike face. He was joined by 3 silver masked Death Eaters, Inner Circle members, and Peter Pettigrew.

Harry growled and reached for his wand from his pocket, leveled his wand and screamed at the man who betrayed his parents, '**_Avada Kedavra!'_**

Nothing happened. _You're lucky Peter, next time you won't be._

'Magnificent, isn't it Wormtail?' Voldemort turned and questioned Peter.

'Yes, Master.' Wormtail replied in a nervous whisper as he stared nervously at the grass at his feet.

Harry looked at Tom as he whispered something in Parseltongue to a figure behind him Harry couldn't see. No matter how hard Harry tried to see it, he couldn't get even a small glimpse, except of a dark shadow on the edge of his vision.

'Lucius, how goes progress?' The Dark Lord asked as he turned to face his Death Eaters.

'Good my Lord. The portal should be complete on schedule.' Lucius Malfoy, the father of Harry's long time adversary answered.

'Then the powers of the Twisted Nether shall be mine.'

A Death Eater wearing a normal white mask apparated in with a pop.

'Did you find him?' Voldemort said menacingly, narrowing his slit like red eyes.

'Ah, umm... no my Lord.' replied the Death Eater as he fidgeted.

'Well then...**_Crucio!_**' Voldemort growled.

Harry screamed, his scar burning from the torture curse that Voldemort was using.

Harry blacked out.

oOo

...**_'Proficio nostra fuga absens de letum, ut affero eternus vita._**'

Harry later remembered the chanting he heard between the plane of consciousness and unconsciousness, and also a great shining light.

oOo

Opening his eyes, Harry stared at the ceiling.

He sat up and looked around and looked around in surprise.

He was still in his bedroom, on the floor, sitting on a puddle of dried blood, At least it looked like dried blood.

On closer inspection, he had a realization that he was lying on top of a blood soaked Tonks.

He checked to see if she was breathing with his hand that rested near her neck during his unconsciousness.

She wasn't.

Harry choked back a sob. _I have to be strong and not cry._

Then something happened that should have been impossible.

Tonks moved.

oOo

_'Ouch my head,' _Tonks thought.

She slowly opened her eyes, and groaned.

She saw blood, lots and lots of blood, and to make it worse, something heavy was lying on top of her.

She tried to push it off with one hand and to her surprise it moved.

oOo

Harry saw Tonks open her eyes and then he felt himself pushed in to the air.

_What the! Tonks pushed him with one hand!_

Tonks sat up, and looked at Harry.

She said, 'Wotcher, Harry.'

Harry gasped.

oOo

_'What happened to Tonks!'_

Tonks was covered in blood, and she looked very pale. However the most shocking thing was her voice. It sounded deep, and hurt Harry's ears.

'Tonks what happened to your voice?' Harry exclaimed.

Tonks gasped, after hearing her own voice.

'I don't know!' Tonks cried, which hurt Harry's ears so much that he had to hold his hands over them. 'Your voice is the same Harry!'

_'Damn this is weird_,' Harry said to himself.

'I agree.'

'Wait, you heard me? But Tonks, I didn't say that, I thought it!'

At this, they just stared at each other. While they stared, he remembered what had happened before he fell into unconsciousness.

'Tonks, you died!' Harry screeched.

'What!'

A dark mist started to fill Harry's vision, and a lone shadowy figure appeared.

'Who are you?' Harry demanded.

The figure laughed.

'My name is Illidan Stormrage.'

**End Chapter 1**

Review Please! By the way this is my first fanfic.

EDIT – I did a little tinker with my grammar and expression of certain aspects of the scenes – 6/11/2006.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling and Blizzard Entertainment, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Narrative Notes –

Normal Story

'Talking'

"Quotes"

_**Parseltongue/Magic **_

_Flashback/Thinking_

oOo

'Illidan who?' Harry replied wearily.

The shadowy figure named Illidan sneered, and then pouted, which is a VERY unusual thing for a shadow to do.

'Illidan Stormrage. I guessed, of course, that you wouldn't have heard of me, after all, I don't expect a mere mortal like you to know the likes of me.' Illidan sneered.

_Just great, a shadow with an ego._

'_Harry, where are you?' Tonks said to Harry._

'_I don't know, I'm in some shadowy place, with this shadow um… thing that called itself Illidan Stormrage.'_

'_Be careful Harry. He could be a dark creature.'_

Illidan laughed. 'So you've discovered your mind link with the girl. Do you like it?'

'Um yeah I do… Wait a sec, how do you know about that?' Harry questioned, looking at Illidan with an accusing glare.

'Well I made you.' Illidan answered, crossing its shadowy arms, and with an expression on its face that made clear its opinion that its answer should explain everything.

'What do you mean, made us?' Harry asked in confusion.

'When you died, the Lady Prophecy decided to send me to bring you back to life, as you cannot die until Voldemort is dead, or until he kills you.' Illidan explained slowly, like he was talking to a child.

'That still doesn't explain what you meant by "I made you".' Harry countered immediately as Illidan finished.

'How about you let me finish speaking! When I found you, Lord Death had already claimed your soul, and I couldn't bring you back through life orientated means.' Illidan replied.

'What do you mean life orientated means?'

'Well, to my people your so called "Dark Arts" are called death magic to us, just as your "Light Arts" are called life magic.'

'You used WHAT magic?'

'Death magic. Basically I used True Necromancy to steal your soul back from Lord Death. I think that when I summoned your soul back that the girls soul was attached to yours. Not like the pathetic Dark Lord of your world with his cheap animating tricks.'

'_Tonks, I'm worried. This guy is claiming that he brought as back to life with what he calls "True Necromancy".'_

'_True Necromancy? I've never heard of that. Necromancy isn't supposed to be able to truly bring back a person Harry, he must be very powerful. Oh no, Harry. Quick, ask him what else he did!'_

'Um, Illidan, what else did you do to us?' Harry asked nervously.

Illidan tried to keep staring at Harry, but his shadow like mouth curved into a smile slowly, his sides slowly started to shake, and strangely enough his long and curvy ears started to wriggle. Finally Illidan let go of his laughter, and doubled over holding his sides. Harry scowled.

After a good 20 seconds of side shaking laughter, Illidan calmed down enough to answer Harry with his attempt at a serious expression.

'Nothing much... just a magic enhancer ritual, extra sensory perception, a physical incremental ritual, that mind link, dragon skin and Shadowmeld ability. No Master Binding ritual that you're bonded was worried about.'

Harry repeated this to Tonks, who after a couple of seconds of shocked contemplation responded to Harry.

'_WOW, he must be very powerful to perform all those rituals in such a short space of time. Some Aurors do the physical incremental ritual, but it takes weeks to prepare and months to accustom the body to the changes. I'm glad he didn't do a Master binding, but I'm still wondering why he did this for us.'_

Harry repeated Tonks question to Illidan. He replied with a hearty chuckle.

'You weren't listening to me? I work for the Lady Prophecy, who has existed for millennia. She appeared about the same time that Salazar Slytherin left Hogwarts, after arguing with Godric about his teaching methods.'

'How do you know that? I've never heard anything about Godric and Salazar arguing about teaching methods. I've heard of Salazar's problem with teaching Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, but never anything like that.'

'When Hogwarts was first founded, the Dark Arts were used everyday in battles and wars. Every lord with a fiefdom had a mage to fight for him, and the mages were trained at Hogwarts. Godric and Salazar both taught Dark Arts, but Salazar taught his students to give in to the dark side of magic, just like Tom Riddle did 50 years ago.'

Illidan continued: 'Godric didn't like this, but because Salazar's students were the best the school produced, he tolerated it. That is until Salazar decided to teach his students the necromancy magic he found in an ancient book, and this lead to one of his students deciding to use the new animating spell Salazar had taught them. The student, not knowing his folly, animated a corpse from the Hogwarts Graveyard; he then decided to show the school his creation after dinner that night.' Illidan paused for a few seconds, and then started talking again.

'So when all 30 students were seated in the Hall, in strolled the student. He had placed his creation under an invisibility cloak, so they did not see it. After everyone had finished dinner, the student got up and said: "Classmates and Teachers. I have something I want to share tonight with you all. I have mastered one of the hardest spell that you teach, and wish to submit this work as my final qualification." This in itself wasn't unusual, as all students who believed themselves ready to become a mage would present there work to the whole school.'

'The student then took off the invisibility cloak, and most of the students gasped. Salazar sat at the high table looking smug, while Rowena and Helga looked on in interest. Godric looked on with a pensive expression on his face, until a few seconds later he cried in anguish.'

'The student had unknowingly animated the body of Godric's father, Rikel. He had died several years earlier when a sect of dark wizards attacked the school, and Godric blamed himself for his death. So when Godric realized his father was the animated corpse, Godric felt sad for a few moments then rose from his table. While the student showed off his spell work, he left the animated corpse standing there. Godric wanted to speak with him, so he walked to him. When Godric stood in front of his father, he said "Oh, father, how I have longed to apologize to you. I'm sorry that I couldn't save you." The animation moved its mouth, but couldn't speak. Giving up trying to speak, he hugged Godric to his chest.' Illidan recounted.

'When Godric let go and stood back to look at his father, the animation spell failed, and Rikel's body fell apart; causing skin, blood and bones to collapse in the middle of the great hall. This infuriated Godric, because it was against custom to raise someone's family without permission, but Godric would have overlooked this at the chance to apologize to his father, but at the time it was a horrible insult to throw a family members bones at someone's feet. Godric saw this as such an insult and confronted Salazar and his student. They fought, and it ended with Salazar and the student fleeing the school.'

'Why don't more people know that story, I would think the students would tell others what had happened.' Harry said, and then frowned.

'After the confrontation, Godric did not want anyone speaking of it, and he cast this spell "**_Omitto memoria macto quislibet!_"** which caused the whole school to forget and instead remember the story known today. When Godric died, there was no one left who witnessed this, or so it was thought. After Godric died the spell stopped, and anyone who was there could have told someone. All died, except one, and she never told anyone except me. And then...' Illidan droned.

'Ok, OK! Thanks for telling me. But what do I have to do now?' Harry questioned.

'Well my Lady told me to bring you to life and tell you what you needed to know, and so I have. Except one thing. She told me to tell you this: "The one known as Voldemort in your world has left it, so you needn't be worried of him for a while. You will need this time to train and prepare your world for the arrival. Beware the newly awakened phoenix, the lady of knowledge and the last 2 of 7. Look to the dark tower for strength." I have no idea of what she spoke of, and when I asked she said you will know in time. I have to leave you now; my connection to your world grows weak.' Illidan said, although the last words sounded more like whispers, as the shadow faded and light sprang forth.

oOo

The light slowly crept back into Harry's vision, and he reached up to touch the nice pink blur above him. When his vision become clearer Harry realized he was touching Tonks on the lips. Harry blushed, and Tonks laughed in a whisper.

Harry was amazed that he had understood Tonks perfectly when she barely moved her lips, and slowly came to the realization that it hadn't hurt his ears.

'Harry, what happened after I talked to you last?' Tonks questioned.

Harry told Tonks of the real story of the fight between Godric and Salazar, and of the Lady Prophecy, and her advice from her messenger Illidan.

'Tonks, what do we do now?' Harry questioned.

'We should go see Dumbledore,' was Tonks reply. 'Grab your things Harry and then we leave.'

'I'm surprised the next watch member hasn't come yet.' Tonks said to Harry as he rushed around the room to grab his things.

'Yeah me too.' Harry replied. 'I'm all done.'

'Alright. You ready then? We will be traveling by portkey to number 12.'

Tonks pulled a silver pendent with an engraving of a phoenix out from her shirt and held it out to Harry.

'Ready?'

'Yep.'

'One,'

'Two,'

'Three.'

_**'Ashes!' **_

**End Chapter 2**

Please Review! Any comments are welcome.

EDIT – I did a little tinker with my grammar and expression of certain aspects of the scenes – 6/11/2006.


End file.
